The Many Trials Of Love
by My Crushed Candy Heart
Summary: can't think of a good summary sorry.


**

* * *

Chapter One**

**How It Began**

A young girl walked down the halls of her boyfriends castle straight past his bedroom and continued on to the throne room. Her gown flowing across the floor at her feet. She walked up to one of the guards at the door and said "I wish to speak to Queen Izayoi and King Inutaisho."The guard nodded and said "Of course Princess Kikyou." Kikyou had straight black hair that reached past her butt that was done up into an elegant but with a small tiara placed at the center and dark brown eyes.

Her gown had long sleeves that clung tightly to her arms like a second skin and wrapped around her middle finger at the end. The gown had an extremely tight bust which left little to the imagination and the waist flared outwards hanging loosely to the floor. The color of was black as were most of her clothes since she was not a happy person. She had always been cold and distant. There was never any true emotion behind her words or actions.

Prince Inuyasha believed she loved him as he loved her but in truth she just wanted more money and fame. Inuyasha was prince of the Western lands and she was the princess of the Southern lands. The princess of the North was already engaged and in love and the princesses of the East were missing. Yes, the East had more then one princess, three to be exact and a prince who was engaged to a peasant. Kikyou waited as the guard pushed open the doors before walking straight up to the King and Queen.

She never showed any respect, just demanded things. She looked at them with her cold eyes and said "Get more maids and servants up here. Take them from the small village near the mountain pass. I hear they are humble people who most likely won't argue with me like the current slaves."Then she turned and left.

Izayoi and Inutaisho looked at each other and sighed knowing they had to listen or Inuyasha would hate them. They turned to a near by servant and said "Please tell the army to bring up as many people as possible from the village. Mostly young ones. Understood?"The young servant nodded and Izayoi smiled and said "Thank you."The servant returned the smile before leaving.

Izayoi turned to Inutaisho and said "I hope they find the princesses of the East soon. If they hadn't gone missing Kikyou wouldn't have come into the picture. Remember how he said he wanted to marry Princess Kagome since they were childhood friends?Sesshoumaru also developed feelings for Princess Rin. Oh and Miroku also wished to marry Princess Sango. If they were found maybe Inuyasha would switch back to Kagome and realize how blind he has been."

Inutaisho looked to his wife and said "We can only hope my dear. Trust me I want them to return as much as you and be rid of Kikyou."

* * *

Kikyou walked back to Inuyasha's room and walked straight in and locked the door behind herself. Inuyasha has in nothing but his pants which just helped what she was here for. She unzipped her dress and it fell into a puddle around her feet and she stepped out of it before walking the rest of the way to Inuyasha who had already discarded his pants...

* * *

A young radiant girl was running through a field of wild flowers with her two sisters smiling and laughing. One had a nekomata sitting on her shoulder while she herself had a small fox demon child. She laughed when her sister with the nekomata pushed the other into a small stream. It was summer time and extremely beautiful no matter where you went in the village and mountains.

The girl with the nekomata laughed when their sister tried to get back out but slipped and fell in once again. She soon joined in the laughter and the wet sister said "Kagome and Sango please help me out."They nodded and each grabbed a hand. Right when they were going to pull her out she pulled them in and they both spat out water and yelled **"RIN!" **Rin just laughed until Kagome and Sango pushed her under. The nekomata and kit were smart enough to jump down onto the ground before they got wet so they just sat and watched.

Finally the girls crawled out and fell onto the grass laughing. Rin was in the middle with Kagome on her left and Sango on her right. Kagome was the middle child. She had waist length wavy black hair and stunning stormy blue-gray eyes. She was wearing a simple dress. It was sleeveless and green with blue trim and it went down to just past her knees with simple sandles and a v-neck. She could brighten anyone's day without noticing or ruin it purposely.

Rin was the youngest of the three sisters with black hair that reached about three inches past her shoulder blades that was often kept in a partial side ponytail. She had deep midnight blue eyes that looked almost black but were still a noticable shade of blue. She was wearing a dress that reached her ankles that hung loosely on her entire body. It was orange with white trim and had long sleeves that also hung loosely. She had no shoes on since she thought they got uncomfortable too quick. She was always smiling.

Sango was obviously the eldest sister. She had chestnut hair that reached her butt that was always kept in her signature high ponytail. She had light brown eyes that were just as entrancing as her sisters' eyes. She was wearing a dress that reached her ankles that hung loosely on every part of her body except her chest. Hers had simple sphagetti straps and her dress was magenta with blue trim.

The small fox demon was Kagome's adopt son Shippo. He had rusty red hair that was always held in a ponytail with a blue ribbon and big emerald eyes. Along with a fluffy tail that was strangely blonde. He was wearing a simple pair of deep midnight blue pants with a light blue shirt and a golden vest. All of his clothes were loose fitted since he was a child and tighter clothes would just cause restraint.

The nekomata was Sango's pet and best friend, Kirara. She had big red eyes with black slit pupils. Her fur is a light tan and she has two tails. She has a swirled stripe on each tail and her paws are black as are her ears. To top it all off she has a black diamond on her forehead. She has a small kitten form and a large form. When in her large form she can fly and has extremely large fangs. When she flys flames appear around her ankles and two tails and when she changes form she is wrapped in a vortex of flames.

Finally the girls caught their breath and got up. Kagome yawned and said "I'm ready to go home and eat dinner aren't you?" Everyone nodded and Kirara transformed and everyone hopped on while she flew them back to their village by the mountain pass. They could only call each other by their real names in private. They were the princesses of the East that had ran away.

In the village Kagome was known as Kibou, Rin was known as Aishite, Sango was known as Riki, Kirara was known as Shishi, and Shippo was known as Akai. The meanings for their names are hope, love, strength, lion, and red. They were greatly admired and respected in the village even though they didn't grow up there. They were friends with everyone and weren't suspected. Afterall they were in the Western lands. People wouldn't expect them to go the the lands where their loves and old intendeds live. Of course they loved them and wanted to marry them. They just couldn't stand being birds kept in a cage anymore. Now they were free.

They all have a great ache in their heart though. Afterall their beloveds already got engaged to new people. Kagome's was the biggest ache though. She and Inuyasha had made love once before and Kagome got pregnant but it ended in a miscarriage. Now he's engaged to a slut that has sex with him more than once a day. Kagome and Kikyou had always been enemies. Fighting over trivial or serious things. One thing they fought the most over was Inuyasha. Everyone except Inuyasha can tell there's no love in that relationship just lust. Some even say it's because she looks so much like Kagome.

They could truely be sisters. They had the same face and skin complection except Kagome's was a little more lively. Kikyou's was an unhealthy pale while Kagome's had a natural healthy glow to it. Sango's beloved Miroku had become engaged to the Princess of the South East Amai which means sweet. Miroku's was more bearably because she truely was a sweet girl. She had natural dirty blonde hair that reached her knees that she always had up in an intricate style and had eyes as blue as the sky. She also wore simple gowns and helped charities. This helped ease the pain. Amai had even been friends with the Eastern Princesses.

Finally Rin's beloved Sesshoumaru had become engaged to Princess Kagura of the North West. At times she was kind at others she was cruel. Rin knew she shouldn't have trusted her. Kagura had always been hanging all over Sesshoumaru but he always stated it was just friendship. It felt like betrayel when they became engaged. They all felt betrayed. Only a few select people know where the girls are.

Their younger brother Prince Souta of the East who is engaged to Hitomi, Princess of the North East both know as does their life long friend Queen Ayame of the North and her mate King Kouga. Also a servant at the Western castle who is their friend. The girl's name is Aiko. No one else knows and that's how they like it. They don't want to be found. Afterall their beloveds no longer wanted them or they would've kept searching instead of finding new brides.

When they landed they saw several girls and young men loaded in a wagon and walked up to the soldiers and asked "What's going on? Where are you taking them?" The guard eyed the group before throwing them into the wagon and sealing it. They all blinked a couple times before Sango yelled **"WHAT THE HELL!?" **The guards cringed before fighting over who should tell the enraged princess what was going on.

Finally one of them said "Princess Kikyou has demanded more servants for the castle and said they must come from this village." Kagome sunk back and could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Sango and Rin both shrunk back as well and the three girls cried while Shippo and Kirara distracted everyone since the girls didn't like it when people saw their tears.

Finally they calmed down and Kagome said "Looks like it's time to face our past." The other two nodded and then a village girl asked "What do you mean?" Kagome sighed and said "We lied. We are the Eastern Princesses." Everyone gased and someone said "So you have to face those who left you in the dust. Your beloveds." The girls knew it wasn't a question but nodded anyway.

Everyone had gotten over the shock already and were trying to comfort the girls until the wagon stopped and they were all dragged out. Kagome, Sango, and Rin all said "We demand to see the King and Queen now." The guards laughed and said "You got lots of nerve _girlies_." They glared and Kagome said "_We _don't have nerve you do. We are the Eastern princesses and can prove it if you take us to the King and Queen."

The guards but procceeded to the throne room anyway. When they walked in all the princes and their intendeds were there but they paid them no mind and walked straight up to Inutaisho and Izayoi. Izayoi's breath caught in her throat. She'd recognize Kagome's eyes anywhere. She was the only girl she'd ever seen with eyes like that. Same as Sango and Rin's.

The girls now stood directly before them and Kagome said "Hello Auntie Izayoi, Uncle Inutaisho." Inutaisho blinked and said "Kagome...?" Kagome nodded and to prove it they pulled out necklaces that were hidden in their dresses. Kagome's was a gold locket with an opal heart on front that had her name engraved on the back. Inside rested two pictures. One of her and Inuyasha the other of the three girls.

Sango's necklace was also a locket. Her's was silver and in the shape of an oval with a rose engraved on the front and her name on the back with a picture of herself and Miroku along with the same picture of the sisters Kagome had. Finally Rin's was a star shaped bronze locket with small wild flowers engraved on the front and her name on the back with the picture of the sisters and herself with Sesshoumaru inside.

Izayoi and Inutaisho had gotten them those necklaces for chirstmas two years before they went missing. They were the only ones that could possibly have them. Izayoi had tears streaming down her face as she stood up and embraced the small group along with Inutaisho. The three princes blinked. Their brides had returned. They were ecstatic. Then they remembered they weren't theirs anymore. They had gotten new brides. Now they saw just how awful they were. They were terrible people.

Just as Inuyasha stood up to greet Kagome she turned sharply and pointed at him and a small gust of wind knocked him back into his seat. Yes the girls were demoness'. All of them could control the elements with great precision. When he was going to get up again Kagome snapped her fingers and a small flame appeared. He immediately abandoned any thoughts of getting up knowing the next time she would torch him.

Izayoi completely understood why she reacted that way. The girls were heartbroken. Afterall their beloveds practically betrayed them. She smiled and escorted them out and all the way to their old room. The girls smiled and ran into the room and plopped onto their beds. Izayoi smiled as she watched them. They never did like being seperated so they shared the largest room they had. She noticed the girls going to their dressers and left knowing they were getting nightgowns to go to sleep.

* * *

Kagome pulled on her favorite nightgown. It reached her feet and had short sleeves. It was pure white silk and hung loosely around her entire body except where it gathered into a bow right below her bust. She was like Rin about shoes most of the time so she ignored her slippers. She pulled her hair up into a low ponytail and peaked out the door for anyone before waving to Sango and Rin telling them it was safe. Then they all left their room.

Sango had on a baby blue night gown that was the exact same as Kagome's with her simple white lace slippers on and Rin's night gown was the same but yellow. The girls all nodded and began to walk down to the kitchen. On their way they bumped into their replacements. Kikyou glared at Kagome and charged at her. Kikyou never was the one for manners when in private. Kagome turned and ran with Kikyou on her tail.

Rin stared at Kagura waiting for her reaction and it was the same as Kikyou's. Since Rin was small and Kagura was tall she slid under her legs before running the opposite direction while Sango and Amai stared at each other before shrugging and talking while walking to the kitchen. Sure they weren't extremely comfortable but they were friendly. They were eating an random thing they could find when they heard a loud crash upstairs followed by another from downstairs. They sighed and said "They finally confronted each other." They then went back to eating and talking.

* * *

Kagome continued to outrun Kikyou. Afterall that was one of the things Kagome beat Kikyou in. She noticed the stairs coming into view and ran up them three at a time while Kikyou kept stumbling. Finally Kagome reached the top but Kikyou was already on her tail again. She took off and sharply turned a corner not paying attention to anything except which halls had dead ends.

Then she noticed she was near the ball room and ran in. This put her at an advantage since she knew how to outsmart Kikyou. After chasing each other throughout the whole room Kagome ran up the grand staircase and out the top. She knew Kikyou had low stamina and would be tired by now. Finally Kikyou got to the top of the steps and saw Kagome turning a corner so she followed.

Kagome saw Inuyasha walking with Miroku in the direction she ran from and stopped infront of them and said "Hi Inuyasha, hi Miroku. Long time no see."Then they heard Kikyou scream when she fell right around the corner. They all turned to look and Kagome said "Bye Inuyasha, bye Miroku." Then she continued to run and they watched as Kikyou chased after her. They both blinked they looked at each other for the answer but both shrugged and walked off.

Kagome thought of an excellent idea. She turned towards the hot springs and hid by the door. When Kikyou busted through the door she fell straight into the water and Kagome ran the other direction back to the kitchen. Sometimes it was just to easy.

* * *

Rin continued to run all the way down the stairs into the servant quarters where she had an advantage. She knew her way around down her thanks to Aiko but she knew Kagura wouldn't have a clue. She knew this would be incredibly easy. She turned a corner and saw Aiko. She waved then continued when she heard Kagura's footsteps. Finally she rounded a corner to the room full of cleaning equipment.

She hid behind the door and watched as Kagura ran right into the room and got stuck in a bucket before slipping and falling into some bleach thus ruining her gray dress plus some of her hair and finally got hit in the head with a broom handle before some rags and a mop landing on her head. Rin giggled some before running back to the kitchen with everyone else. On her way there she saw Sesshoumaru and although it hurt she said "Hey Fluffy." Then she turned and continued to run.

* * *

When Kagome and Rin walked in Sango asked "What did you use this time?" Kagome said "Made her crash through a door straight into a hotspring." Then Rin smirked and said "Tricked her into running into the equipment closet. She got bleached, washed, sweeped, wiped, and mopped." They all laughed then the boys came in and everyone shut up. Kagome, Sango, and Rin quickly grabbed some bread and butter before silently walking back to their room.

The boys watched them leave with regretful eyes that did not go unnoticed by Amai. She smiled and said "Miroku I think it's best we call off the marriage and you try and make things right with Sango. I belive Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru should do the same but I have no say in that matter. Good night." With that said she too stood and left taking a bottle of milk with her. It was obvious she was going to eat with the girls.

Once she left Miroku smiled and said "I agree with Amai. I don't know about you two but I'm going to get my beloved Sango back." Then he too left. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha looked at each other and Sesshoumaru said "I agree with Miroku. I will break the news to Kagura now." Now Inuyasha was alone with his thoughts. He couldn't chose between the two girls. He sighed and went to sleep hoping to get some kind of answer from his dreams. He did get one sadly he was too dense to understand it. His dream was about the first and only time he and Kagome made love along with the first but definitely not last time he had sex with Kikyou.

He was too dense to realize how much love there was between himself and Kagome and how much hatred and lust was between himself and Kikyou. He also failed to notice that he calls what he did with Kagome, making love but what he did with Kikyou he called sex. They were two very different things but the hanyou was too dense to know that. He was also too dense to noticed that Kikyou was using her powers on him since even she was a demon.

**_AN:I hope you like it so far. Also Kagura and Amai will be staying in the castle even after the engagements are called off. Amai is to be a good friend, Kagura is to get Sesshy back. Then theres the ever so dense Inuyasha who thinks he can have both women. well i gots to go now. JA NE!_**


End file.
